Grimlock
by Hex Power
Summary: Beasties: Another pod has been found and a strange creature has appears and causes some problems for a certain rat. REVIEW Continues after Kup


I don't know Beasties. Only Kup and Grimlock, just not really the names

* * *

The pod hissed open as what ever was inside took its first steps in the new world. His yellow eyes looked around the area and saw nothing but fire and rocks. The magma hissed below him as he tried to figure out which way was save. There was a pathway leading to the surface. Slowly yet careful, the new creature made his way up the path on his new legs. It wasn't very hard. The claws on his feet made it easy, the same with the thin body fame. It was built of speed, yet had a hunter feel to it.

Finally, he was able to reach the top of this trap. Below, the pod slipped into the lava pool. If he were active on a few seconds later that would be him too. Now free, he sent out to find something. He did know what exactly, just something. The vulcanite ash felt warm between his toes as he gained speed. His legs using the muscles design of this. Soon enough, he was gone without a trace.

"Ah, slag it," mumble Cheetor as he peered over the edge.

The Maximals had just picked up new stasis pod signal and hurry after it. It was very close to the Predacon's base and there was no way Optimus was going to let Megatron gain other soldier. The ape was still angry over the lost of the latest pod. He felt somewhat responsible of its lose. Maybe it had to do with the fact that it was a simple child inside the pod. This was after all was met to be a science expedition. They had agreed to bring along a couple of children along of the trip. But, now with the war, it was looking to be a bad idea.

"Optimus is going to freak if that was another mini-pod," said Cheetor.

Dinobot just snorted at him, "Such a waste of time to think about such things."

Cheetor just looked at him. Some of the time, he wasn't sure if Dinobot was able feel emotion. This lizard seems to have a spark of stone or ice. Well, maybe not ice, you can at least ale to melt ice. You can't melt stone. Now, what were they going to tell Optimus? They didn't have a clue if the Preds got here first or not. There wasn't a sign of the pod anywhere.

"Ah, enemies of the Queen! You shall be destroy"

"Dude, give that Queens stuffs a rest, Megatron is a guy!"

If his wasn't in beast mode, Cheetor would have hit himself in the head. Coming this way was the flying fire ant, Inferno and Megatron's newest little soldier, the leopard cub know as Kup. They were flying in, Kup on top of the Inferno, both yelling at each other. Well, this answered if they found the pod a head of them. Quickly, the two Maximals transform and started to fire on to the flying pest.

"Hey! Watch where ya shot those things?" yelled out Kup as his jumped down and landed on his feet, "Kup, TERRORIZE!"

"Yeah, well, bring it on you little fuzzy ball," yelled out Cheetor, as he started to blast away at Kup.

"For the colony!" called Inferno as he drew out his flamethrower and fired in on to Dinobot.

He just growled seeing no challenge in the insect. He dodged the flame stream and shot out his green laser beams at him. It hit Inferno in his jet pack and set him crashing to the ground. The fall didn't knock him out of the game yet. This only mad him more determined to destroy the attackers of the colony.

"Burn in the flames of Inferno!" shouted the dim-witted ant blasting everything in his path.

"Ah, watch where you shoot that thing!" shouted Kup as he jumped out of the flames way, "you almost BBQ me!"

"That not the thing you should be worry about!" Cheetor shouted as he charged right at Kup and knock him to the ground.

"You stupid excuse of a feline," hissed Kup as he kick the larger cat off of him and rolled to the side and drew his weapon.

"Says you, Preda-scum," said Cheetor as he fired a plasma blast.

The leopard cub jumped out of the way and fired his own blast right at Cheetor. He just missed with not even Cheetor moving out of the way. It just hit some rocks beside him. Cheetor just laugh at the bad shot the Predacon made.

"Can't hit the broad side of the shuttle, can you?" teased Cheetor.

Kup growled at him, "Just you wait, you stupid cat! I am going to destroy you and use your head as my new toy!" he roared diving at Cheetor but as shot across the area by beams of green light, "Ouch…"

'Stupid," mumble Dinobot as he threw Inferno's stasis lock body on top of him.

Kup moaned as he grabbed a hold of Inferno and looked at the two Maximals that just defeated him. He knew that he could take them, but not with Bug-boy out like a light. Beside there was nothing her could gain in this. He change into his beast mode and had Inferno on his back.

"Until next time, Maxit-slugs," he said to them as he slowly dashed away back to the Darkside.

"So," said Cheetor as he and Dinobot turned into their beast and started to head back to the base, "You want to tell Optimus we lose the pod or shall I?"

* * *

He just couldn't get how beautiful this world was. All around him was trees and flowers. The blue sky was an improvement off of the grey smoked filled one from the lava pits. He could see so much and love every bit of it. He just wanted to know if there was anyone like him around the area.

All the creatures seems to be scared of him. He could see all their faces and there was a look of terror on each of them. He wondered why they would be afraid of him? He just arrive and had yet done anything that might of cause them discomforted. Maybe it was because he was new to the area? Still, he wished that he could make some friends. There was something inside that made him very lonely.

Suddenly, his hearing perked up. There were shouts of anger coming due west of his current location. The best part was he could understand the meaning of the words, cruel words, but words nonetheless. That means there were others like him. A grin spread across his snout as he quickly made tracks to where the shouts were coming from.

* * *

"Why is it me who has to do all the dirty work around here!" complain Rattrap as he crawled over rocks and trees, "Why not sent out Stripes or Lady bird?'

_"Will you just stop complaining, Rattrap"_ called Rinox over the com-link, "_If you hurry up, the sooner you will get back to the base."_

The rat just grumbled something under before getting whack in the face with a branch. This really wasn't his most favorite mission. Optimus had asked him to search out a new area of a communication station near the Predacons base. This area was full with raw energon that they had gotten to yet, so it would block out the station. Now, it was his job to find a place to put it. This was the part Rattrap just hated. Digging all over the place trying to set something up that was bough to get destroy anyway. So what was the point?

"Shees, the things I do," he mumbled and he broke a twig off.

Suddenly, Rattrap thought he had heard something. It was a crack of the some sticks. Turning around, he transformed and pulled out his gun, but there was nothing there.

"You're losing your mind," he whispered to himself, going back to work again.

Only a few seconds later, he heard the same sound again, only this time it was get closer. Now, Rattrap was getting more paranoid. This was bad enough since he most of the time is his thinking the worst of things. Slowly, he walked around the area, moving at each sound that was made. He knew that something was out there. He just knew it.

"Ok, think ya going to pull a fast one over old Rattrap you got another thing coming," he mumble to himself.

He backed up far up more. Then suddenly, he felt something rough, not bark rough, more like a scale rough feel to it. Slowly, Rattrap turned around to see what he had ran into. There behind him was a dinosaur just like Dinobot, with some difference. This dino was a bit smaller, still taller then Rattrap in robot mode. His blue scales seem to reflect bits in the sunny with flecks of yellow designs on the signs of his face and hind legs. He was just looking at the scared rat, staring at him with his golden brown eyes.

"Ah!" shouted Rattrap as he ran backwards, trying to escape.

Not looking where he was going, a near-by log was laying on the ground. In his hurry, he didn't see it and fell on to his back. The creature started to come closer and closer to Rattrap.

"Ah, stay away from me ya over grown lizard!" shouted Rattrap as he fired a couple shots at his attacker.

The laser shots hit their target. The dinosaurs back up some from Rattrap. That when the rat saw the look on the creature's face. He looked like he was about to cry. Tears were gathering in his eyes and were about to fall. He covered his face with his claws hands and started to sob. Rattrap just scratched his head in confusion.

"Are ya ok?" asked Rattrap unsure, as he got closer to the creature.

The raptor looked up and started to slowly walk away from Rattrap. There was pure fear in his optics. This guy was scared of him. The closer Rattrap got, the farther he back away. This thing had the power to ripped Rattrap to sheds and he was scared of him. The creature covered his face with its three figure claws and cowered on the ground.

_"Rattrap, what going there?" _called Rhinox's voice over the com-link

"Nothing, big guy. I just ran into Chomperface want-a-be," respond Rattrap.

_"Huh? Are you ok? Did it attack you?"_

"Nah, no problem," he said, "I think I scared the guy more then it scared me,"

_"Well, Cheetor and Dinobot lost the pod and are coming to your location. Just don't hurt anyone else and leave the local animals alone,"_ lecture the rhino as he close off.

"What! But I…slag it,"

Rattrap frowned and slum down to the ground, staring at the chicken lizard. The blue raptor still had his claws over his face. What was with this thing problem? Rattrap just sighed and stood back on to his feet. The raptor lifted his claws to see that the talking rat was leaving him and that he hadn't hurt him.

"Why is it always me?" Rattrap moaned, placing his head in his hands

The raptor just tilted his head. Rattrap looked at him and for a second, he felt like this thing could understand him. That just couldn't be. The animals on this planet didn't understand a thing that was going on here. The only thing that they could understand was that if they close to the Maximals and Predacons, they would be dead. Now, that he thought about it, Rattrap never saw another dinosaur around. The only ones here would be Dinobot and Mega-Dork. Now, there was this thing. His eyes were kind of creepy, with him looking at him for so long and it seem he wasn't blinking.

"Ya stop staring at me!" shouted Rattrap as he waving his arms around at the raptor.

That when it got weird. The creature's eyes started to get bigger and tearing up. The next thing Rattrap knew, the thing started to cry big dino tears and let out huge roars. Now he really had done it.

"Oh, this is just great," said Rattrap, "I got suck with giant crying lizard"

"Rattrap, what going on here?"

The rat turned around to see Cheetor and Dinobot walking up to him in robot mode. They just looked at him that at the crying raptor. This was surely one of the strangest sight that any of them seem.

"Uh…nothing," mumble Rattrap, feeling the energon rush to his face.

The other two Maximals just looked at each other. The blur raptor continued to cry and cry. Those cried continued to get loud and loud. Pretty soon, the only area could here the raptor crying.

"Shut him up!" roared Cheetor, covering his ears.

"I'll make him permanent quiet," growled Dinobot and he pulled out his tail sword.

The raptor peered up from where he was sitting. Looking up through his teary eyes, he could see a brown taller creature coming at him with a long whirling object. He slowly started to back away. This thing was going to hurt him. What has he done to get him angry? The blue raptor got back on to his feet and started to run. He didn't want to get hurt, never. Faster and faster, he ran. The three Maximals just stared as the pest finally left.

"What was that all about, Rattrap?" asked Cheetor.

"Ya think I have a clue. Stupid thing came right behind and scared the living circuits out of me. I tried to blasted him away, then he just stood there and started to get all blubbery," answer Rattrap.

"Which way did it come from?" asked Dinobot, somehow getting a bad feeling for some strange reason.

"Just about where ya all came from, not less then a cycle, maybe more," said the rat.

Suddenly, laser fire came flying out of the trees. Quickly, they drew their weapons and returned fire. The Predacons had finally found them. Inferno, now repair was coming down from the sky with a beam of fire coming right for Rattrap. The rat jumped out of the way and dove behind a rock, getting a little burned.

That when the trouble really began. Megatron in his beast mode came charging into the area, breaking down all the trees in his path. This created enough room for the rest of the Predacons to come in. By, all of them, it was all of them. There was Waspinator, Terrorsaur, Scorponok and Kup blasting all around them. The only ones missing were the spiders

"Rhinox, we need back up, now!" shouted Cheetor over the com-link, as he duck under one of Scorponok's missiles.

_"We are on our way. Just hold up a little longer,"_

"Easy from him to say that!" cried out Rattrap.

"Blast those Maximals to the pits!" order Megatron.

"You'll hear not complains from me!" answer Kup as he charge forwards towards Cheetor, "Pussy mine!"

The two cats were rolling on the ground trying to scratch the others optics out. Cheetor was actually having a little trouble. The little pest was tough to get off him. Being haft his size, it was hard to kick him off. Cheetor just prayed that Big Bot would get here soon with back up.

* * *

He just had to get out of there. The laser blasting was too much for him. He just couldn't understand why they were fighting with each other. They were all the same. Couldn't they just work together in peace? The laser fire could still be heard through out the entire forest. He tried to cover hiss ears, but sounds were coming in loud and clear. Suddenly, something inside it snapped. It was a loud scream of pain.

The raptor stopped in its tracks. Someone was in trouble. It just knew where it was coming from. It was that group that attack the talking rat and his friends. The raptor knew if he head towards the laser fire, he too would get hurt. Still, he had to do something, anything. He started to run back towards were the fighting.

* * *

Megatron laugh as he and the Predacons stood over the three Maximals. They had put up much of a fight, but it wasn't good enough. He had won. While, he did lose the pod earlier that day, it was nice that it was just destroy than activate. Saved him from fighting one more Maximals.

"Any last words?" said Megatron as he held his tail cannon over Rattrap's head.

"I got nothing to say to the likes of ya," spat out Rattrap.

Megatron just smirked down at the stupid rat. It was going to be a great pleasure in killing that big mouth rat. Not as much as Primal, but just the same. Kup was off to the size, pounding the slag out of Cheetor. The Maximal cat was trying to block the leopard cub punches, but he was too fast with them. Dinobot would help him, but he had his own problems, like holding off the rest of the Predacons. Lucky, Waspinator was blasted earlier and it was only the remaining three he had to worry about. Still it was looking bad for them.

"Prepare to die, rat," said Megatron, as his cannon was ready to fire.

That when the raptor came back roaring in the area and bashed his head into Megatron. The Predacon leader was threw back and fired his weapon right into Inferno, which stasis lock the fire ant. Glaring up, his weapon pointed toward the new raptor that had made him missed blasting the Maximal. Rattrap was just surprise to see that blubbery dino was back again. He never thought that he would come back here.

"You are going to pay for that, you misery creature," roared Megatron as he prepared to destroy but the raptor and Maximal in one blast. He would get rid of both of them, that was if the raptor was just a regular one.

The blur raptor just let out a huge roar, one that covered the whole forest area. That when he started to change. It was that protoform everyone thought was lost. His raptor head tuck in his chest and out popped out his robot mode head. Once finished transforming, it was like looking at Dinobot's little brother. The raptor was almost as tall as him in his robot mode. Rattrap just couldn't believe that the crying lizard was the protoform. Then again, it think of made sense once he thought it over.

Megatron just growled in his throat. So, the Maximals had found the protoform first. They just destroy the pod to hide the fact from him. It didn't matter now. He would destroy them all now and be done with it.

"Now you shall die!" shouted Megatron as he was about to fire.

He was just too slow. It seems looks weren't the only thing this protoform had in common to Dinobot The protoform fire out his own red eye beams towards the Predacon leader. At that close range, it was enough to seriously damage him. Staggering back in pain, he was about to fire his tail laser and hit the raptor protofrom. Moaned in pain, he fell over and landed on Rattrap.

"Ugr, get off of me!" demand Rattrap as he pushed the wound protoform off him.

"Ha, now to finish the job," hissed Megatron as he was ready to fire.

"Not this time Megatron."

Now it was just his luck. Optimus and Rhinox had arrived on the scene. Looking around, Megatron finally notice that the Maximals had gained a hand over his troops. Scorponok and Terrorsaus were on the break of stasis lock with Dinobot beating them into a metal pulp. Cheetor finally was able to get Kup off him and was giving the leopard Pred a noggin. This was just a terrible.

"Retreat!" order Megatron as he fell back into the woods. The Predacons quickly follow their leaders order as they were just glad to get out of there with their heads.

"Glad you finally found time in ya busy schedule to help us out," said Rattrap.

"That enough of that, Rattrap," said Optimus, "We better hurry back to get our new friend fixed up."

Picking up the unconscious raptor, They laid him on Rhinox and started to head back to the base. On the way, Cheetor and Rattrap went over what happen there. Optimus listen carefully to what they had to say. Then looking at the newest Maximal, it seems it was indeed a mini-pod. Optimus was just glad that it was about to get out before falling into the lava pool. Just one less victim to Megatron's evil clutches.

* * *

The CR chamber door hissed open and the raptor stepped out in robot mode. He looked all around him to see all this sets of eyes staring at him. A little freak out, he stepped back and tripped over his own feet. Yes, he feared the worst.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you,"

He looked up to see a large black monkey talking to him. Taking more time to see who was around him, there was also the talking rat and his friends. Had they brought him here? Standing back on to his feet, he finally to notice to his new form. Staring at his fingers, he just couldn't understand that they were his. What happen to his short stumpy arms? Reaching up, he touched his face and saw that he didn't have his snout anymore. It was much smaller.

"Isn't he the smart one?" mumbled Rattrap as he just watch the raptor going over his new body.

"Just shut your mouth, verim," hissed Dinobot.

'Ah, ya're just touchy because this is another chomperface like you. Take bets he just as untrustworthy," commented Rattrap.

"That is a lot considering he saved your tail, Rattrap," said Cheetor.

Rattrap just grumbled and watched as the raptor tried to see how far his new mouth could go. Finally, Optimus decide it was time to make introduction. He stepped forward and held out his hand towards the raptor.

"On behalf of the Maximals, I would like to welcome you," said Optimus.

The raptor just looked at him with confusion. Staring down at Optimus' hand, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Rattrap scoffed at the stupidly of the dinosaur, but got a glared from everyone in the room. Finally, the raptor just grabbed a hold of the hand with one of his. Seeing that they were on to something, Optimus gave him a gently handshake. The protoform was surprise by the action as it started then stopped. He wanted to do it again. With his hand still in Optimus, he shook way harder and faster then he was suppose to.

"Ok, I think we had enough of that," suggest Rhinox as he help Optimus pulled away from the raptor's iron tight hand gripped.

Optimus nodded his thanks to his old friend then turned to the raptor, "My name is Optimus and this is m and this is my crew, Rhinox, Cheetor, Dinobot and you already had the pleasure of meeting Rattrap."

The protoform smiled as he looked around and put each name to a face. They were sure friendly bunch. Not like that giant purple one that blasted him. That was something he didn't want to repeat.

"Now, what is your name?" asked Rhinox.

His name! The raptor was confused now. He didn't know his name. It never really came up in his line of thinking. He could tell that they wanted answer. It wasn't something he could give them yet. The rat was looking a little mad at him, while the other raptor was just looking like he rather be anywhere else but here at the moment. So, he just did the only thing he could think of for answer. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"This is just great! The Chomperface doesn't even know his own name," complained Rattrap.

The protoform look at the ground. He didn't mean to not know his name. One just never seems to came up. It must be a big deal if he didn't have one. That must mean that something had to be wrong with him. Tears started to build themselves in his eyes again.

"Rattrap, that enough," respond Optimus as the raptor start to blubber again.

"Man, he sure is emotional," commented Cheetor.

"Not much use against Megatron," mumbled Dinobot.

Optimus just shook his head. This was just a kid, not some warrior. Because, he wasn't reprogram, he was just like he should have been. A child trapped within something much greater. This would be a normal reaction if he saw one. It would take sometime before the new protoform was use to this war.

"I guess we are going to have to name you," answer Optimus.

The raptor looked up at Optimus at his words. They were going to give him a name! Smiling, he stood up straight. He just felt relief that they weren't really mad at him for not thinking up one for himself.

"How about Chomperface," suggest Rattrap.

"No," answer Optimus.

"Scales,"

"No,"

"Lizardbot,"

"No,"

"Dinobreath,"

"I think we heard enough from the peanut gallery," mumble Optimus.

"I know, how about Grimlock," offered Rhinox.

"Grimlock? You want to call him after one of the most fearless warrior from the Great War," comment Cheetor.

"Not to insult ya or anything, but this kid isn't much of the fearless warrior type," responded Rattrap.

As he stood there, the raptor just listen as they threw names for himself. Some just seem to be stupid, most from Rattrap. For some reason, he just had a feeling that the rat didn't like him. What was up with that? Did he do something to earn that dislike? Then there seem to be name that just hit him. It was the one that the rhinoceros had said; Grimlock. He like that one, really like that one. He clapped his hands together for that one. That made all the Maximals stared at him.

"It seems he wants to disagree with you, Vermin," comment Dinobot.

"Is that the name you want? You want to be called Grimlock?" asked Optimus as he wanted to make sure that he was right.

The protoform quickly nodded his head. That was what he wanted to be called. He like it. There was something familiar about it and felt like he should have it. Nodding his head in understand. He wanted the name.

"All right," said Optimus as he gave the protoform as pat on the back, "Welcome to the Maximals, Grimlock,"

Again, the raptor started to cry again, but this time they were of tears of joy.

**THE END…OR IS IT?**


End file.
